Blabbit
"The playful Blabbit shares a common ancestor with the Reedling, and developed an equally eccentric adaptation for breathing - blowing bubbles! As it releases the bubbles, it makes an adorable trilling sound which endears it to the other monsters. This is lucky for the Blabbit, because it also has a reputation for being a bit of a nuisance when it "borrows" monster eggs to hide all over the place." Description The Blabbit resembles a white rabbit-like creature with features that include spiked ears, eyes in different colors, no arms, enormous feet, a large, over sized, polka-dotted fluffy tail, a belly button, and rabbit teeth on the lower jaw. Song Audio sample: The Blabbit makes a soft burbling sound, and blows bubbles out of its mouth while doing so. Breeding The Blabbit Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Easter season. Possible combination(s): * + Spunge + Scups In 2013, the breeding began on March 14th and ended on April 1st. In 2014 the breeding began again from April 8th to April 22nd. In 2015, breeding began on March 18th and goes until April 7th. For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from March 20th to April 20th every year, based on the date set on the system. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the available dates. Any s on Water Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Likes Pummle.png|Pummel|link=Pummel|linktext=Pummel Tree Forte Tower.png|Tree Forte Tower|link=Tree Forte Tower|linktext=Tree Forte Tower Oceanic Outpost.png|Oceanic Outpost|link=Oceanic Outpost|linktext=Oceanic Outpost Floofy Nest.png|Floofy Nest|link=Floofy Nest|linktext=Floofy Nest Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Pummel *Tree Forte Tower *Oceanic Outpost *Floofy Nest See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin "Blabbit" comes from "bl'owing bubbles" and "r'abbit". Also to "Blabber" means to talk too much or talk foolishly. For example: "Gary blabbered on and on" Notes *The Blabbit monster is the fourth Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on March 14th, 2013 and stayed until April 1st, 2013. *It was released again out-of-season from August 26th until September 3rd, 2013. *The Blabbit monster was released again on April 8th, 2014 and stayed until April 21st, 2014. * In the Blabbit's description, it says the Blabbit likes stealing and hiding eggs. This is based on the Easter bunny hiding eggs at Easter time. * The Blabbit seems to have heterochromia. * Although the Blabbit's bio states it is an ancestor of the Reedling, its breeding combination does not have a Reedling. Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Water Category:Seasonal Monsters